Ending (Dark Souls III)
In Dark Souls III, there are four endings from which the player may choose: #To Link the First Flame #The End of Fire #The End of Fire (alternate) #The Usurpation of Fire Endings To Link the First Flame This ending is obtained by lighting the bonfire that appears after defeating the Soul of Cinder. In this ending, the Ashen One attempts to do as all the other lords had done before them and link the fire. The Ashen One stretches out a hand and begins to burn, but unlike in the past, the fire is not reborn. Instead, the Ashen One merely sits beside the flame, seemingly unable to prolong its life, as the sun remains a Darksign. The End of Fire To get this ending, the player must first give the Eyes of a Fire Keeper to the Fire Keeper and summon her after defeating the Soul of Cinder. Her sign is next to the bonfire. In this ending, the Fire Keeper takes the First Flame into her hands and allows the bonfire's flames to die out entirely. Then she speaks to the Ashen One about the incoming darkness and the new flames that will appear someday. She and the player then wait for the flame to fully fade, causing the world itself to be completely covered in darkness, with the Fire Keeper asking if the player can still hear her voice. The End of Fire (alternate) This ending is mostly the same as the previous ending, up to a certain point. As the screen fades to black after the Fire Keeper speaks, the player can control their character for a few seconds and can attack her. The Fire Keeper is thrown to the ground and the player holds her head down with their foot, reaching toward the flame still in her hands. The narrator from the opening cinematic speaks the lines describing the Unkindled as the Ashen One holds the First Flame in their hands. The Usurpation of Fire The "Usurpation of Fire" is the third ending; it requires a strict questline to be completed. The player must never heal their hollowing status with the Fire Keeper after she receives the Fire Keeper Soul and the questline's progression events must be completed in this order: *Meet and recruit Yoel of Londor from the Undead Settlement. *Speak with Yoel at Firelink Shrine and allow him to "Draw out True Strength" up to five times to receive five Dark Sigils. **One sigil is given for free. The remaining 4 sigils are given at 2, 6, 12, and 18 hollowing respectively. Every time a player dies, hollowing points equal to the amount of sigils gained are accrued. Dying twice after each sigil gained will accrue enough hollowing to gain the next. *Meet Anri and Horace at the Road of Sacrifices and exhaust dialogue between both characters. *Defeat the Deacons of the Deep and find Anri in Firelink Shrine. Exhaust Anri's dialogue to learn she/he will be heading to Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. *Find and talk with Anri in the Catacombs of Carthus near the upper levels of the Boulder O' Bones. Answer "No" to her/his dialogue when asked of Horace's whereabouts (otherwise Anri will search for Horace and be killed; ending the questline). *Immediately, head to Firelink Shrine and speak with Yuria of Londor, who will suggest a wedding ceremony to take place soon. *Head back to Catacombs and speak with Anri before crossing the bridge leading to High Lord Wolnir. Again, Anri will wonder about Horace's whereabouts. **If the player tells Anri where Horace is, Anri will seek out Horace and eventually go hollow, ending the questline. **If player kills Horace right after telling Anri where he is (Smouldering Lake), Anri will not go hollow, continuing the questline. **If the player has not seen Horace or lies, Anri will wonder if he abandoned her/him and the quest will continue. *Talk to Anri in the Church of Yorshka bonfire in Irithyll. In a corner there will be several statues, one of which is a pilgrim concealed by using the Chameleon sorcery. Do not kill the pilgrim and be sure to exhaust Anri's dialogue (who is recently encouraged to continue her/his mission). *Defeat Pontiff Sulyvahn and return to Firelink Shrine. Exhaust Yuria's dialogue. *Make way through Anor Londo and find the pilgrim outside of the Darkmoon chamber to receive the ceremony details. After exhausting its dialogue, continue down the hall to find Anri on a sacrificial mat. Use the action button to activate a cutscene. *Talk with Yuria at Firelink Shrine and exhaust her dialogue. *The questline finishes with the defeat of the Soul of Cinder and the touching of the bonfire. Category:Dark Souls III: Gameplay Category:Dark Souls III: Storyline